Sueño de una tarde de primavera
by Iris Cid
Summary: El recién nombrado capitán del sexto escuadrón no esperaba que una muchacha, con solo sonreír fuera capaz de poner su mundo al revés, él que laguna vez fue un chico algo problemático creía, haber dejado sus malos hábitos a tras, pero ella era la razón por la cual volvería a desafiara a su familia, sin importarle nada...


**Sueño de una tarde de primavera**

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

En una tarde en la sociedad de almas se detecto la llegada de un Hollow que apareció por menos de cinco minutos y luego se marchó, pero no se marcho solo con él se llevó dos almas, eso no era problema, pero todo se complico cuando comenzó a parecer todos los días llevándose de dos a cuatro almas cada vez, ya llevaba un mes desde la primera aparición del espíritu, y la situación comenzó a preocupar al Gotei 13, por eso decidieron que ya no solo se dejaría la guardia de turno como se propuso en un principio, ahora un capitán se haría cargo de la situación pero no cualquier capitán, sino el recientemente nombrado capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya, sería una misión para probarlo. Byakuya no se opuso a realizar tal misión a pesar de que la consideraba como una mala broma, pues él era un fuerte y aun así le daban misiones "simples", pero lo que no sabía era que esa estúpida misión le cambiaria la vida.

…

El capitán Kuchiki había logrado predecir la próxima aparición del misterioso Hollow, pero cuando llegó al lugar se lamento haber llegado demasiado tarde, estaba allí frente a sus ojos, un monstruo grande, con apariencia de lobo parado en sus patas traseras, y de las patas delanteras salía una gran hoz directamente de su palma. Estaba acechando a unos niños, a pesar de que uso shumpo para poder acercarse, no lo hiso a tiempo, el tipo con forma de lobo estaba a punto de devorar las almas, pero algo que el capitán no había imaginado ocurrió, una luz fue y golpeó directamente al Hollow logrando que retrocediera, dándole a él el tiempo suficiente para purificarlo con su Zampakutou, cuando intento identificar de donde venia esa luz, se sorprendió aun más, era una joven de cabello negro cubierta de sangre y polvo, pero aun así a pesar de que a primera vista era una muchacha un tanto mugrienta, vio en ella unos grandes y hermosos ojos entre azules y lilas, una combinación extraña, además tampoco paso desapercibido para su penetrante visión las facciones delicadas y finas de la joven.

—Capitán Kuchiki —lo llamó uno de los oficiales que lo acompañaron— según lo que nos dicen los niños, esa joven logro entretener al Hollow, durante unos minutos, para que ellos pudieran escapar, pero al parecer ella callo al suelo fatigada y en ese momento los niños se vieron vulnerables —termino de dar el informe de la situación y miró extrañado como la joven se paraba y caminaba hasta los niños.

— ¿están bien? —preguntó preocupada, los niños asintieron y ella les sonrío— ¿se pueden ir? —preguntó a un Shinigami que estaba junto a ella, el cual asintió— gracias —le regalo una sonrisa cálida y amble, dejándolo sonrojado— vayan a casa niños, deben estar preocupados por ustedes —los niños, abrazaron a la morena para luego marcharse corriendo.

— ¿señorita por qué no se va a descansar? —preguntó otro sujeto.

—Claro, mi casa esta ahí… —el silencio de apodero de todos, la chica apuntaba a una casa que estaba completamente destruida— bueno, estaba ahí —dijo algo nerviosa, ahora no tenia a donde ir y ella enferma sin casa, sin sustento no podía hacer mucho.

—Capitán usted fue el que destruyó la casa de la joven —susurró un shinigami lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo lo oyera su superior, este solo carraspeó y se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

—Su-supongo que tiene otro lugar para ir —se atrevió a preguntar Byakuya, pero la joven negó— bien… —trato de pensar una solución pero no logró encontrar ninguna, salvó una que le traería muchos problemas, pero debía hacerse cargo de la situación después de todo él había dejado sin hogar a una joven— lamento haber provocado tan lamentable problema, y como mi deber, es hacerme cargo de los errores que cometa mi escuadrón —no iba admitir que había sido culpa de él por no saber contenerse— por ello la invito a quedarse en mi hogar por lo menos hasta que le encuentre otro lugar para quedarse —la proposición dejó helados a muchos, pero la joven no se podía negar, sobre todo que por que se desmayo antes de responder.

…

Una bella joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos de un extraño color, se despertaba, en medio de una habitación espaciosa, bien iluminada, además de vestir de blanco. No recordaba como llegó a ese lugar, su casa era mucho, pero mucho más humilde que esa. Se intento levantar, pero sus piernas le fallaron y termino dando con el piso, lo intento una vez más pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, suspiró frustrada, no sabia donde estaba ni como llegó allí, pero de pronto las imágenes de unos niños siendo atacados y un hombre serio ayudándolos, le vinieron a la mente, entonces recordó que ahora no tenia casa, y seguramente ese tipo de mirada fría la habría traído a ese lugar.

—Veo que al fin despierta —dijo desde la puerta el mismo sujeto que la salvo— espero que se encuentre bien —la chica lo miraba confundida, exigiendo una explicación— después de que perdió el conocimiento yo la traje a mi casa, como había ofrecido. Entonces mis sirvientes la limpiaron curaron, y vistieron, para dejarla descansar. Hace poco llegó un medico y me informaron que tiene una extraña enfermedad incurable —terminó de hablar en forma fría como siempre.

—Ya lo sabía… —murmuró regalándole una cálida sonrisa a la persona que le estaba tendiendo una mano— desde que recuerdo he tenido esta enfermedad y ha decir verdad me es difícil sobrevivir, por eso mismo, yo… —lo miró a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa algo temblorosa, e hiso una reverencia tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, eran de felicidad, estaba realmente agradecida por tanta amabilidad— realmente le agradezco su ayuda —intento inútilmente que no se notara su estado en la voz— nunca nadie había sido tan amable… yo… —de pronto sintió una mano cálida que se posaba en su hombro obligándola a levantar la mirada, entonces se quedo perdida en esos ojos de témpanos que el más mínimo sol lograba derretir y convertirlos en otro sol, no supo por que pero él le seco una lagrima y le dio una sonrisa, una como las que desde hace tiempo no recibía.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán del sexto escuadrón y líder de las cuatro casas nobles —se presento tendiéndole la mano, la chica no cabía más en su asombro, no lo había reconocido pero si había oído hablar de él era un hombre importante, poderosos, con fortuna y esa clase de hombre le tendía la mano, esa clase de hombre la acogía en su casa, esa clase de hombre la miraba de una manera cálida, sin desprecio, sin asco. Secándose el resto de las lagrimas, tomo la mano del hombre, sintiendo una oleado de calor que estremeció su cuerpo, e involuntariamente apretó más la mano grande del hombre.

—Mi nombre es Hisana —le sonrío para ocultar su nerviosismo, al fin y acabo estaba frente aun hombre importante— simplemente Hisana, es un placer Byakuya-sama.

—El placer es mio Hisana-san.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas y la chica seguía en la casa, casi trabajando de sirvienta. Hisana había insistido en que no podía quedarse gratis en una casa así que decidió que ella debía ayudar en las cosas que tuvieran que hacer, desde cocinar hasta limpiar, todo a cambio del hospedaje, comida y su futura casa que cada día se veía más lejana, por que parecía que al capitán Kuchiki se le había olvidado completamente su existencia, pero ella no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente, a veces cuando nadie la veía se quedaba a contemplarlo entrenar en el patio de la casa, lo miraba admirada, su fuerza, su aire noble, su frialdad, para ella él era la persona que la saco de la calle, que le tendió la mano e incluso la tenía con un medico que la revisaba semanalmente, Byakuya no era el hombre más caballeroso del mundo pero se había ganado su corazón, un corazón que estaba dispuesto a mirarlo de lejos con tal de estar a su lado, con tal de poder agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, aunque para él no fuera más que una persona a la que le debía una casa, no le importaba, él, ese hombre era la luz de su mirada y por eso estaría siempre con él.

Ya casi llevaba un mes viviendo en la casa por lo que nadie dudaba que otra de las empleadas, aun así con ella eran más indulgentes, no solo porque tenia un aire tan noble como el de ellos, sino por que su salud era delicada, era una joven amable, educada y sobre todo hermosa, así solía atender solo a aquellos de la familia, cuando tenían reuniones, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba desde cociendo hasta cocinando, y claro todas las atenciones y tratos especiales que tenían con ella tanto la familia Kuchiki como los sirvientes la dejaban más agradecida aun. Una tarde Byakuya recibió una visita de otra casa noble, donde estaban averiguando si podían comprometer a la heredera de dicha casa con él. Llevaban una discusión bastante más molesta, o por lo menos el capitán lo veía así. Realmente no le interesaba esa chica y menos casarse, por alguna razón le molestaba la idea de tener que comprometerse con alguien, quizás aun le quedaba algo de rebeldía y mal humor, pero no importaba al fin y al cabo como cabeza de la familia tenia la ultima decisión en sus manos. El enviado de la casa noble ya había asumido su derrota pero no se marchó de inmediato se quedaron discutiendo cosas de nobles durante un tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de la merienda, entonces escucharon unos golpes en la puerta avisando que le traían el té con alguno que otro bocadillos. Cuando la joven entro, los dos quedaron mirando a la sirvienta con asombro, uno por la belleza de esta y el otro con cierto enfado.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —preguntó frio y molesto Byakuya. La joven lo miró con algo de temor y vergüenza, quizás se haya molestado que fuese ella quien le llevara la merienda y no la persona que siempre lo llevaba.

—Discúlpeme Kuchiki-sama —hiso una reverencia mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa— Hayate-san está enfermo, así que me pidieron que le trajera yo su merienda, me disculpo si mi presencia lo molesto —dijo aun con la cabeza baja, le daba tanta pena que él la tratara así, después de todo ella se las había ingeniado para que le dejaran a ella el honor de llevar esa bandeja y de paso poder contemplar más de cerca a ese hombre.

—Levántate —ordenó y ella obedeció— ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto? —la mujer lo miro confundida, el suspiro pesadamente— tu no debieses estar trabajando.

—Perdón Kuchiki-sama —dijo apretando los puños, para evitar que esas lagrimas escaparan y contener a su adolorido corazón— pero tanta amabilidad de su parte, por permitirme estar en su casa, no me parecía correcto quedarme aquí sin contribuir en algo, así que comencé a ayudar un poco para agradecer de algún modo su amabilidad —dijo lo más serena y respetuosa que pudo, aunque era difícil, nunca se percato de lo molesta que era su presencia para él, no… ahora creyó entender la razón por la que se había olvidado de ella, simplemente la tenía allí por que se lo debía nada más.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo acercándose a la chica y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, y nuevamente el frio de sus ojos desapareció, ella miraba a unos hermosos ojos cálidos y serenos— estas aquí como mi invitada Hisana y por lo tanto no debes mover ni siquiera un dedo —la chica lo miraba algo triste ella realmente quería contribuir en algo— pero si realmente quieres ayudar, me he enterado que sabes coser y confeccionar ropa a la perfección —ella asintió orgullosa, después de todo ella se hacia su propia ropa y las de quienes lo necesitaran— entonces podrías hacer la ropa de los sirvientes, así no te agitarías —ella solo asintió, parecía que sus piernas fuesen a fallarles— bien puedes retirarte.

—Con su permiso Kuchiki-sama —hiso una pequeña reverencia para salir de la habitación, antes de salir algo la detuvo.

—Otra cosa Hisana —volteó a mirarlo— no vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido, me molesta —dijo dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

—Claro, Byakuya-sama —con otra reverencia salió, una vez que cerro la puerta tras de si, puso su mano temblorosa en su corazón que latía como loco, no podía dejar de sonreír y sentirse emocionada, aunque fuera solo por ese instante sintió como si Byakuya la mirara con ternura, con cariño y si su imaginación se lo permitía con amor, luego de apaciguar su corazón y tratar de fingir serenidad, fue a avisarle a los demás sirvientes la decisión del capitán. Mientras tanto en la habitación se formo un silencio algo incomodo, que ninguno de los dos sujetos quería romper.

—Bien yo me voy Kuchiki —dijo levantándose— no hay caso que me quede aquí y te hable le las demás pretendientes —el pelinegro lo miró extrañado no entendía ni su tono de voz algo burlesco ni sus palabras— ahora comprendo por que a pesar de ser un estirado ama reglas no has aceptado ni siquiera la idea de conocer a alguna de las chicas —con una sonrisa picara en su rostro se volteo a ver al cabecilla de la familia Kuchiki, que lo miraba cada vez más extrañado— pues parece que el gran y frío Kuchiki a caído bajo el encanto de una dulce, amable y bella señorita —ahora estaba entendiendo las indirectas, claro él se porto amable con Hisana frente a ese tipo, pero eso no significaba nada— adiós Byakuya-sama —el tipo se fue dejando a un sonrojado Byakuya, no esperaba ese sonrojo, pero era normal que pensara esas tonterías, había sido amable con un chica que casi recogió de la calle, que la puso a vivir bajo su techo, una chica que le prohibía trabajar, que a veces con la escusa de entrenar se ponía en el patio justo frente a la habitación de ella, donde la joven cosía durante las tardes y él mientras practicaba la miraba de reojo, para contemplar su expresión amable y calmada, eso solo él lo sabia y quizás ella se estaba convirtiendo el la razón para no aceptar a ninguna pretendiente, solo quizás

…

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos mes en la mansión Kuchiki y todo seguía igual, no todo, había un solo y pequeño detalle que pocos notaron, el capitán del sexto escuadrón, a pesar de que no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa, el tiempo libre que tenia lo ocupaba en entrenar, entrenar justo frente a la habitación que utilizaba Hisana, mientras ella cosía con la puerta que daba al patio abierta. Al poco tiempo de que ella ocupara todo su tiempo en coser, él pelinegro solía entrenar más, casi siempre de echo, y siempre en el mismo lugar, así que por lo general cuando alguien buscaba al jefe, iban a tres partes, a la oficina, su habitación o frente a la de la pelinegra y si no estaba en la ultima parte simple mente no estaba. De a poco los dos comenzaron a hablar más, él le contaba sobre su escuadrón y ella sobre cosas que leía, pues con tanto ocio solo realizaba actividades que no la agotaran, por recomendación del doctor. De esta forma llegaron a ser más cercanos, pero incluso más de una vez cuando el capitán pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa fingía romper su haiori o cualquier prenda y con la escusa de no confiar sus ropas a manos desconocidas iba donde Hisana, y se quedaba con ella hasta que terminara su trabajo. Un día después de un accidental corte en su kimono favorito, regreso desde la reunión que tenía con las demás jefes de familia, para que ella le arreglara su traje.

— ¿Hisana esta ahí? —pregunto serio mientras llamaba a la puerta interior— ¿Hisana? —comenzó a asustarse al no recibir respuesta, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió, salió una mujer con el pelo atado a un costado, rascándose los ojos, somnolienta.

—Discúlpeme por la demora Byakuya-sama —respondió la chica entre intentos por mantenerse despiertas, el capitán dejo salir una leve sonrisa— adelante por favor —lo invito a pasar cosa que él no lo pensó e ingresó— ¿necesita algo? —una vez dentro de la habitación ella se sentó sobre su futon y él en el suelo.

—alguien corto mi Kimono y este realmente me gusta, no me agradaría tener que botarlo —dijo sereno, pero no podía quitar la mirada de esa mujer, se veía tan tierna así, y más cuando al pasarle la ropa su manos se rosaron provocando otra de esas inesperadas corrientes en ella, pero en él solo produjeron calor o quizás algo más— ¿tiene arreglo? —preguntó tratando de no mirarla tan fijamente.

—si, por suerte el corte fue en la costura, no me demorare nada —se levantó para sacar lo que necesitaba, ellos ya sabían que ese "no me demorare nada" era una invitación a que se quedara junto a ella mientras cosía— ¿Cómo le ha ido en la reunión Byakuya-sama?

—Bien, solo tratamos unos asuntos de negocios menores —dijo apoyándose en la puerta, para verla coser, realmente le encantaba verla coser, era una de las cosas que más amaba, esa expresión tranquila y amable que ponía cuando cosía.

— ¿No tendrá problemas con estar aquí? —aunque le encantaba la presencia de él, no podía evitar preocuparse por si iba a tener problemas si faltaba a una reunión donde él era el líder.

—No te preocupes Hisana, no pasara nada —y aunque le dijeran algo, su sembonzakura se encargaría de resolver los asuntos— además es más agradable verte coser —eso lo dijo sin pensar y de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron levente de rojo, ella agacho un poco la cabeza para que no le viera su rostro, ni sus ojos, estaba tan sorprendida que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, además de tener otra vez es sonrisa en el rostro.

—Y-yo… —no sabia que decir, ni que hacer, pero prefirió ser sincera, aunque sea solo un poco— a también me agrada su compañía Byakuya-sama —ahora si su rostro estaba oculto tras su cabello, su rostro estaba muy rojo, y ella muy apenada, pero de cierta forma de ver le agradaba esas palabras, durante aquel tiempo parecía que todo estaría así de perfecto por siempre.

…

Ya habían pasado dos meses y una semana desde que Hisana se quedaba en esa casa. La relación de amistad que llevaba con el joven jefe, estaba comenzando a llamar demasiado la atención, pero ellos eran amigos cuando estaban solos, frente al mundo se comportaban como un sirviente debe comportarse con su jefe. Pero a pesar de esas precauciones alguien notó una extraña tensión entre ambos y decidió que era hora de intervenir en es amistad poco saludable que tenia el joven Kuchiki,

—Byakuya pasa —lo invitó un hombre de cabello blanco— toma asiento —estaban en la oficina del sujeto de mirada fría y calculadora— necesito hablarte de lago muy impórtate— tenia toda la atención del joven— me pregunto por qué seguirás empecinado en evitar los compromisos —el pelinegro lo miro un tanto molesto, eso era su vida no tenia porque interferir en algo tan personal como esa decisión— sabes que como miembro de la familia Kuchiki se espera que elijas a una mujer de la nobleza —eso él lo sabía demasiado bien— por eso mismo te propongo que tengas unas cuantas salidas con tus pretendientes, de esta formas al menos podrás decir si las chicas son de tu agrado —esperó que hablara pero solo el silencio reino en la habitación— se bien que tu tienes esa idea de que eres libre de escoger ciertas cosas, y también como odias que intenten meterse en tu vida, lo sé muy bien, hay algunas cosas de nosotros que a pesar de los años nunca cambiamos y tu sigues pensando en ciertos aspectos como pensabas hace cien años —realmente el capitán estaba bastante molesto, no le gustaba hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose la conversación.

—Sé bien a donde quiere llegar tío —dijo tan frio como el hielo— pero yo…

—Antes que rechaces o aceptes esta oferta déjame, decirte una cosa —un pequeño momento de silencio se formo entre los dos, un expectante silencio— se muy bien todo lo relacionado con esa tal Hisana —se sorprendió de oír hablar de ella, pero sinceramente no sabia que tenia que ver ella en todo ese asunto— sé que ella es una muchacha pobre que recogiste por que a causa de una misión su casa fue destruida por tus hombre —"casa que yo destruí" pensó el pelinegro— así que te ofreciste a recibirla mientras arreglaban su casa y por lo que se esta lista desde más de dos semanas —ahora la cosa se estaba complicando y ya veía venir algo peor— también sé que evitas que trabaje como sirvienta en tu casa por que el doctor le dijo, cosa que también esta mal, por que él dijo que ella aun esta en una etapa inicial en su enfermedad, por ello debe evitar el esfuerzo más adelante —bien era definitivo, no le agradaba el rumbo de la conversación— también sé que muchas veces vas donde ella para que te arreglé ropa que tu mismo rompes —realmente lo tenían atado de manos— ella es una chica de poca clase, y tu pierdes el tiempo actuando como un enamorado, debes de dejar esas juntas o por ultimo acepta alguna cita con tus pretendientes, así tu y yo quedamos contentos, recuerda que eres el líder de los Kuchiki, compórtate a la altura de tu cargo, sin contar que eres capitán de un escuadrón y por ultimo líder de las casas nobles, así que piensa lo te he dicho y responde —Byakuya se levanto molesto, no le gustaba que se metiesen en su vida, pero el tenia razón— aun no me has respondido.

—Prepara una de tus pretendientes para hoy, solo aceptare salir con cinco, si dentro de ella no hay ninguna que llame mi atención, olvídalo —salió de la habitación, siendo más frio que su tío, si la frialdad y seriedad eran características de un Kuchiki, él era el líder de un Kuchiki, además tenia otra habilidad sus palabras podían ser tan cortantes, filosas y terroríficas como las hojas de su Zampakutou.

…

Hisana notaba que algo estaba mal con Byakuya, ya no iba tan seguido a entrenar, ya ni siquiera le llevaba ropa para reparar, no hablaban de nada, con suerte si lo veía y siempre era acompañado por alguien. Lo extrañaba, más de lo que ella creía, ahora lo entendió se había enamorado del líder de una casa noble un hombre completamente fuera de su alcance, además había algo que desde un principio le impedía permanecer en esa casa por más tiempo, ella necesitaba hablar con Byakuya para aclarar todo, así que armándose de valor, fue por el patio hacia la oficina del capitán pero se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta se escuchaba claramente una discusión al interior y reconocía bien las voces del interior.

—Ya te he dicho que lo tengo decidido —escuchó decir a Byakuya— puede que suene tonto pero así será.

—Eres tonto Byakuya, sabes bien que es tu responsabilidad como líder —él chico solo lo ignoraba— no puedo creer que hagas esto por ella —el corazón de Hisana dio un vuelco tenía la impresión que estaban hablando de ella.

—Hisana no tiene que ver en mi decisión —dijo serio y frío— ella solo es una muchacha a la que le debo la casa, tiene una gran habilidad para arreglar lo que arruinan mis subordinados, pero no por eso deja de ser una chica de la calle —ahora el corazón de la pelinegra se retorcía, no podía salir de ahí, por más que quisiera sus piernas no se movían ni siquiera un centímetro— cuando la encontré estaba harapienta, sucia y repulsiva, la traje a casa por lastima —las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, supuestamente ese hombre amable estaba diciendo palabras tan cortantes y duras, no, no podía creerlo— pero si ella quiere quedarse por mi ningún problema, me es de utilidad —en la habitación se formo un silencio molesto— como jefe de la familia Kuchiki, líder de las casas nobles, y capitán del sexto escuadrón me resulta imposible fijarme aunque sea en una mujer de tan baja categoría, así que por favor déjame en paz —la joven por fin pudo mover sus piernas y fue corriendo hasta su habitación. Mientras que el hombre se retiraba de la oficina.

—Sé que algún día te arrepentirás de esas palabras Byakuya —dijo antes de irse.

—Ya estoy arrepentido Ginrei —miró tristemente la entrada de la habitación, hace días que no podía hablar con Hisana, pero así estaba mejor, aunque fuera de lejos, podría tenerla cerca suyo, así que si él no se casaba podría sentir lo que se le diera la gana con respecto a esa joven de enigmáticos ojos.

…

Ya había pasado dos días desde que escucho la conversación de Byakuya con su abuelo, tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, había sido una tonta en pensar que alguien como Byakuya sintiera lo mismo que ella, era imposible, ella no tenia ninguna gracia que le llamara la atención, solo estaría ilusionándose si se trataba de convencer que quizás hubo un motivo por el cual oyó hablar así a su amado jefe. La decisión ya estaba tomada, se iría de la casa, a hacer lo que debía y dejar de perder el tiempo en romances inexistentes, ella aun tenia una razón por la que vivir y no se iba a quedar estancada toda la vida en la mansión Kuchiki, así que le diría su decisión a el capitán, pero antes tendría sus cosas listas. Se vistió con la ropa que le dieron los sirvientes, la que le presto él la dejaría atrás, si se llevaba algo que le recordara ese amor no sería capaz de continuar, de todas formas una mujer como ella no se merecía un amor, ni siquiera el cariño de él.

—Byakuya-sama soy yo Hisana, ¿me permite pasar? — pidió en la puerta de la habitación de él.

—Adelante —apenas cruzó la puerta se quedo sin habla, él estaba con un kimono sencillo y blanco, dejaba descubierto la mayor parte de su torso, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y tentada a quedarse— siéntate y dime que quieres —haciendo un ademan para que se sentara junto a él.

—Mejor no, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento Kuchiki-sama —estaba tan triste, que si lo llamaba "Byakuya-sama" una vez más lloraría— vengo a avisarle que me marchare de su casa —el pelinegro cambio de color de inmediato, se puso pálido y se levanto rápidamente— no importa si mi casa aun no esta lista me las arreglare para vivir, como he hecho hasta ahora, quiero agradecerle de todo corazón su amabilidad —la joven apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior para aguantar las lagrimas— me hubiera gustado no serle una carga y poder ayudar con más, pero espero que algún día me perdone.

— ¿Qué? —a pesar de que él se veía serio como siempre por su interior estaba en guerra el no tenia derecho a decirle nada— ¿Por qué? —pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

—Tengo cosas que hacer, cosas que no puedo olvidar —contesto bajando la mirada, se sentía tan vulnerable junto a él— espero me perdone —el pelinegro comenzó a acercarse demasiado a ella, le puso las manos en los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a la cara— sé que abuse de su —no pudo decir lo que quería por que sintió unos fríos labios pegados a los suyos, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, estaba dispuesta a corresponder, cuando recordó, que lo que él había dicho, entonces su corazón se rompió, solo se escucho la cachetada— usted no tiene derecho a jugar conmigo —dijo antes de salir corriendo para no regresar jamás a su vida, él se quedo estático viendo como su cara ardía y como en sus labios aun quedaba un rastro del calor de los labios de ella, no sabía que hacer solo sabía que había perdido algo que estaba dispuesto a recuperar.

…

Había pasado una semana desde que ella se fue y la busco por todas partes, le confesó a su abuelo que si la encontraba estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella aunque eso significara que le quitaran su puesto dentro de la familia, estaba decidido a encontrarla. Pasaron dos meses y no supo nada de ella, hasta que oyó el rumor de una joven muy hermosa que había sufrido un extraño ataque, mientras se enfrentaba a un Hollow, la única mujer que sabía que era capaz de hacer algo así sin importarle su salud era ella. Indagó hasta que la encontró, entonces sin importarle nada fue en busca de esa mujer, la encontró cosiendo mientras miraba el atardecer, ella era hermosa, mucho más que el atardecer, pero para sus ojos era aun más hermosa, después de todo era la única mujer que llegó a amar a tal extremo de tirar a la basura todo en su vida por ella. La quedo contemplando durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Cuando faltaba poco para el anochecer se atrevió a hablarle.

—Es agradable verte coser —dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo miró impresionada nunca espero encontrarlo de nuevo, era su voz, nadie sabía todo lo que lo había extrañado.

— ¿Q-Que hace aquí? —pregunto extrañada— no creo que me haya venido a buscar… —pero la mirada de el shinigami le decía que fue exactamente eso lo que vino a hacer— ¿por qué…? —lo miró con tristeza— yo… escuche cuando le dijo a Ginrei-sama esas cosas horribles de mi —ahora si Byakuya estaba asombrado, no pensó jamás que eso fuera lo que hiso que se fuera.

—Nada de lo que dije es verdad —ahora fue turno de ella interrogarlo con la mirada— estaban todos obsesionados con que me comprometiera pero yo no quería, así que acepte salir con algunas pretendientes, peno ninguna me llamo la atención, entonces le dije Ginrei que no me casaría nunca —la pelinegra escuchaba absorta la historia— el me sugirió que quizás fueses tu la causa, y yo dije todo lo que escuchaste.

— ¿Por qué dijo esas cosas? —tenia la esperanza que la respuesta fuera la que ella esperaba.

—así te descartaría y no me alejarían de ti, aunque fuera así quería mantenerle a mi lado —miró triste a ella— lo hice por que yo… yo te amo Hisana —ella comenzó a llorar emocionada, mientras el la abrazaba— por eso quiero que vuelvas con migo y nos casemos, así nadie me alejara de ti, no importa nada de lo que digan… solo quiero estar contigo.

—Gracias Byakuya-sama… realmente muchas gracias —se separo de él para verlo— pero… no puedo aceptar eso —la miró devastado ¿acaso ella no sentía lo mismo que él?, nunca pensó esa posibilidad— yo… yo lo amo, pero…

—No me importa nada —le dijo robándole un suave y tierno beso— quiero estar contigo.

—no lo entiendo yo no me merezco ese amor, soy una persona mala, no merezco su amor —dijo llorando, era hora de compartir con alguien el peso que tenia en sus hombros— yo tengo una hermana menor… su nombre es Rukia… hace años cuando recién llegamos a este lugar, yo… yo la abandone —comenzó a llorar más fuerte aun— mi enfermedad estaba terrible, no podía cuidar de las dos a la vez, ella era solo un bebé… Byakuya-sama fui una cobarde y la deje sola, creyendo que si esas personas la acogían por ultimo tendría un techo sobre su cabeza y no andaría durmiendo bajo la lluvia conmigo… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero en ese momento lo creí mejor… —ambos se abrazaban fuertemente para reconfortarse— cuando tuve un lugar donde vivir, comencé a buscarla pero nunca la encontré, yo sé que aun esta viva y tengo que…

—Entonces déjame buscarla contigo —la chica lo miró amándolo como nunca— déjame compartir esa carga, pero por favor ven conmigo.

—Esta bien —se seco las lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

…

Habían pasado años ya desde a pesar de tener a toda la familia en su contra se casaron y eran felices, se amaban de la manera más discreta, apasionada y comprensiva que se hubiera visto. Hisana regresaba de una de sus rutinarias vueltas, de buscar a su hermana sin éxito como siempre. en camino a casa se encontró con su amado esposo y caminaron juntos hasta casa, pero en medio del puente del jardín ella se debilito y casi calló.

— ¡Hisana! —exclamó alarmado Byakuya— ¿estas bien? —su esposa empeoraba cada vez más rápido.

—Estoy bien Byakuya-sama —le contesto con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Es necesario que salgas todos los días? —realmente le preocupaba que su querida Hisana estuviera cada vez más débil.

—Usted sabe que debo encontrarla —lo miro pidiendo comprensión y la encontró, él la tomo de la cintura y la llevó hasta el cuarto que compartían, la acomodo sobre su cama para dedicarse a cuidarla— gracias por todo.

—No agradezcas —le dio una tierna sonrisa, ella solo le dio un cálido beso, que con los segundos se transformó en uno más exigente, exigía amor, exigía calor, exigía al otro, Byakuya termino acostado justo a su mujer, mientras la besaba, en los labios, en el cuello. Ella a pesar del cansancio no podía negar la invitación de su esposo, eso hombre frío que necesitaba solo un pequeño rayito de sol para transformarse el fuego. No tuvieron conciencia cuando terminaron abrazados bajo las manta de su cama, ni mucho menos cuando las ropas comenzaron a estorbarles, solo estaban ellos, su calor, el calor del cuerpo de unos que se fundía junto al cuerpo del otro en una danza de manos y bocas, en una danza de cuerpos, de corazones, donde todos y nadie importaban, eran los dos, por ahora eran solo dos y serían dos.

…

No podría decir cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos, a ellos le parecía de toda la vida, y casi todos quienes los rodeaban dudaban que alguna vez hubieran existidos separados, eran felices, pero para ellos su felicidad seria eterna. Una tarde luego de su tradicional búsqueda Hisana regresaba a su casa, cuando su enfermedad que ya había avanzado demasiado la volvió a debilitar, para cuando recobro la conciencia estaba en su habitación junto a él, a su esposo, sintiendo como la vida se le iba por cada poro, ello sentía como su propia existencia se esparcía en el aire, pero ella no podía morir, no todavía tenia que encontrar a su hermana, y vivir para agradecer a aquel hombre su amor.

—Byakuya-sama —susurró llamando la atención de su esposo— yo… yo quiero pedirle algo…

—Pide lo que quieres Hisana yo lo cumpliré —la mujer sonrío, él era tan bueno con ella que le dolía decir lo que iba a decir, pero era necesario para que pudiera descansar en paz.

—Por favor… encuentre a mi hermana y cuídela como si fuera la suya, por favor… dele lo que yo le negué… solo así… —su voz era demasiado suave, cada segundo algo dentro de ella se extinguía, la tos la acechaba, pero esperaba que así su hermana pudiera ser feliz— solo así… yo… yo podré descansar.

—Yo… —tenía miedo, lo que le pedía ella no era un deseo era su ultima voluntad, si se lo prometía la dejaría morir en paz, pero acceder también significada aceptar su muerte— yo lo prometo, pero no te esfuerces, estas débil —no se iba a dar por vencido, amaba demasiado a esa mujer tanto como para romper las reglas, y no se la iban a arrebatar así como así.

—Gracias Byakuya-sama —murmuro con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro— me gustaría haber correspondido a su amor… —miró a su esposo, él sabia a que se refería, no era que no lo amaba era que ella dependía tanto de él— usted ha sido siempre tan bueno conmigo y aun así sigo abusando de su amor —una escurridiza lagrima rodo por su mejilla, estaba feliz de haber conocido a ese hombre, de haber amado a ese hombre y de haber sido amada por él, además de saber que él era alguien que nunca huía de sus promesas, si lo dejaba a cargo, seguramente lograría cuidar a su hermana, ya no tenia nada que temer.

—Yo todo lo que hice fuer por mi amor —trataba de sonar lo más sereno posible, pero sentía como la energía espiritual de su amada esposa de diluía— tu siempre me recibías con una sonrisa, escuchabas atenta cada palabra que te decía, siempre estabas a mi lado dándome tu apoyo, tu siempre estabas junto a mi dándome tu amor, tu cariño, esas bellas miradas, Hisana gracias por todo— se inclino a besar por ultima vez los labios de su querida Hisana.

—Gracias por todo amor mio… —sus palabras salieron serenas, sus ultimas palabras, antes de morir con una sonrisa en su rostro, un sonrisa llena de amor agradecimiento y paz.

— ¿Hi-Hisana? —preguntó temeroso al no sentir nada de ella, ninguna energía, incluso su calor estaba desapareciendo, el solo la tomo y abrazo con fuerza, él era un Kuchiki, pero eso no le impedía sufrir. Las lagrimas corrieron copiosas por su rostros, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de dolor, trataba de retener inútilmente el llanto aferrándose aun más al cuerpo inerte de esa bella mujer, tiritaba, apretaba los dientes para no llorar pero nada funcionaba. Había un pequeño secreto en su corazón que nunca le dijo a su esposa, nunca le dijo que él dependía de ella para ser feliz, para vivir, entonces ya rendido al dolor solo de su vientre salió un profundo y ahogado grito— ¡Hisana!

…

Despertó agitado, mientras abría lentamente los ojos, entonces se percato, que no estaba en su habitación, ni en su casa, de hecho ni siquiera estaba en una casa, ni en la sociedad de almas, estaba en el mundo humano, en un gigai con ropas que no reconocía, no entendía que hacia ahí, ni como llegó, solo una cosa estaba claro.

—Fue un sueño —murmuró, se había dormido apoyado en un árbol, sonrío al ver que clase de árbol era, uno de sakura— Fue un sueño… —volvió a afirmar mientras examinaba esa clase de jardín en el que estaba. Vio a lo lejos a dos figuras discutiendo, una tenia un balón que la otra, que era más pequeña, intentaba quitarle, se veía un juego entretenido, pero de pronto la figura más pequeña golpeo fuertemente a la otra, de inmediato corrió hacia él con la pelota en sus manos.

— ¡Nii-sama! —gritó mientras se acercaba, pero entonces se percato, que había muchos más personas con gigai a su alrededor— que bueno que despertó nii-sama —decía alegre esa "figura pequeña"— ¿por qué no viene a jugar con nosotros? —en su ojos se veía como realmente deseaba compartir con él.

—Déjalo Rukia, no creo que juegos de humanos le llamen la atención a Byakuya —Ichigo recibió una pelota con rostro cayendo inmediatamente de espalda— ¿Qué demo…? —masculló mientras se levantaba— ¿Qué te sucede Rukia? —preguntó molesto.

—Deja que mi nii-sama responda, idiota —miró fríamente a su compañero de juegos, pero luego cambio su mirada a su hermano, esperando una respuesta.

—Claro —dijo dejando sorprendido a todos y feliz a la morena— "tengo que ser su hermano y cuidarla, ¿no es así Hisana?" —pensó mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa al ver a su hermanita discutiendo con Ichigo, ambos con una sonrisa más disimulada— "tan iguales y diferentes" —volvió a sonreír, las escenas de discusiones entre esos dos siempre lo desconcertaban, nunca discutían en el lugar y momento apropiados pero así eran ellos. Ahora le agradaba haber venido al mundo humano para disfrutar de una tarde de primavera, durante la cual había venido a su mente un sueño— "un sueño que gracias a ese idiota me di cuenta que aun no acaba" —pensó antes de entrar a ese extraño juego.

…

**Iris-chan esta aquí reportándose [**_**no tienes por qué saludar al estilo militar ellos no te ven**_**] no me interrumpas Sore-chan [**_**esta bien, pero mientras no escribas no puedo disfrutar de ninguna soul**_**] Iris-chan esta escribiendo [**_**pero no una historia tonta**_**], antes que Sore-chan interrumpa a Iris-chan de nuevo, quería decirles que este one-shot vino a mi mente cuando estaba leyendo el manga al final del arco SS [**_**releyendo querrás decir**_**] Sore-chan tu lo leíste [**_**sip pero mientras me sirva para molestarte no me importa**_**] eso no tiene sentido [**_**tampoco lo tiene hablar conmigo mientras tratas de cerrar el one-shot**_**] ¡Bien! Como Iris-chan iba diciendo, me imagine una historia de amor, algo complicada, además de un gran amor, tomando en cuenta que Bya-chan rompió reglas con tan de estar junto a su querida Hisana [**_**sin contar la confianza que ella debía tenerle para confiarle a su hermana**_**] muy bien dicho Sore-chan [**_**Gracias],**_** me imagine que algo así fue lo que ocurrió entre esos dos bien sin más que decir a Iris-chan le haría muy feliz si le dejan algún comentario, critica o sugerencia [**_**dejen review o Zaraki ira por ustedes muajajaja**_**] ¡Iris-chan dejara un Review lo juró! [**_**¡tu no!**_**]… uf menos mal…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
